


Dimensional discrepancy

by Astarte



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/M, Starting Over, Time Travel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-01
Updated: 2005-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glaube nie das Wort eines sterbenden Mannes, er ist irrational und lügt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dimensional discrepancy

**Author's Note:**

> Es ist nicht dunkel, es ist nicht voller Angst und ich habe keine Ahnung, warum ich es schreibe, außer dass Jules etwas zum Geburtstag bekommen sollte, das sie lächeln lässt und leicht ist. So let’s fuck with canon! Spoiler für AtS 5x22 Not Fade Away & BtVS 3x14 Bad Girls.

_I'd rather kiss the empty blue_   
_Than to stay here waiting forever on you_  
_On a trip in this place called time_  
~Spin Doctors - Indifference~

Er beginnt zu schweben, die Illusion von Liebe und Wesley kann nicht anders als loszulassen. Er treibt auf das Licht zu. Sein Wunsch all das hinter sich zu lassen so überfällig und Illyria für all ihre herzzerreißende Darbietung ist nicht Fred und vielleicht war Fred auch nur ein Trugbild, aber er kam nie dazu dieses zu entschlüsseln und so spürt er leises Bedauern und wie es sich zu Nichts verflüchtigt.

Er hat seinen Auftrag erledigt und Sterben schmerzt nicht.

Nicht so wie das Leben ihn in Stücke gerissen hat und so fühlt er sich ganz und vollständig und geliebt. Wesley hat dieses Gefühl für eine lange Zeit in seinem Leben vermisst. Eigentlich für immer und geht darin auf. Treibt in einem Strom aus Helligkeit und ja, es gibt ein Paradies und das Wunder ist, dass es in Reichweite erscheint.

Und dann treibt er in einer Masse von pickelgesichtigen Teenagern und weiß, dass er in der Hölle ist. Irgendwie zu erwarten mit seinem Lebenslauf. Das erstaunliche ist, dass Illyria an seiner Seite läuft und er stoppt, fühlt jemand in sich hineinrennen.

Ein genervtes, „Hey!“, hinter ihm.

„Pass auf, wo du hintrittst, Kleine.“ Die Drohung ist unmissverständlich. Er ist gerade gestorben und nicht in der Stimmung für Höflichkeit oder eine Verspätung der Erklärung, was zum Teufel er hier zu suchen hat.

„Sie waren der Trottel, der ohne Grund stehen geblieben ist.“ Sein Blick ist auf Illyria gerichtet, ihr menschliches Gesicht zeigt außergewöhnlich mildes Interesse an ihrer Umgebung und so lässt er seinen Blick widerwillig auf das Mädchen fallen.

„Buffy?“ Der Schock in seiner Stimme ist offenkundig. Sie ist - nun jung, sehr jung und in einen karierten Alptraum aus Flieder gehüllt und er bekommt eine erste Vorstellung in was für einer Hölle er sich befindet. Fuck. Er hat sie erst später an diesem Tag getroffen, nachdem er seine Standpauke gegenüber Giles gehalten hat, darüber wie ein Wächter sich zu verhalten hat und die Erinnerungen dieses Tages stürmen auf ihn ein. Fetzen und Bilder und er war so gottverdammt naiv damals. So selbstgefällig und tölpelhaft, unfähig das große Bild zu sehen und er war damit nicht allein.

Abschätzend kalte Stimme in seinem Ohr, „Die andere Jägerin? Nicht beeindruckend.“

Sein Blick geht missfällig zu Illyria, ebenso wie Buffys. Ihre Stimme überschlägt sich, „Wie bitte? Nicht beeindruckend? Sie haben gar keine Ahnung, wie beeindruckend ich Ihren Arsch kicken kann.“

Einen beleidigten Slayer kann er schon jetzt verzeichnen und Wes lächelt Buffy nachsichtig an. Sie hat keine Ahnung, wie Illyria den Gefallen zurückgeben könnte. Sie war vor allem ein Teenager und Kritikfähigkeit gehörte nun mal nicht gerade zu deren ausgeprägten Eigenschaften. Der Start war sogar fast noch schlechter als damals, „Entschuldige bitte, meine Begleiterin ist ein wenig sonderbar in der Wortwahl und weiß nicht, wann sie den Mund halten sollte.“

Er bekommt ein halbes Lächeln von Illyria und die anmutige Senkung ihres Kopfes, als sie das indirekte Mundverbot anerkennt. Und wenn er nicht so sicher wäre, dass er vor weniger als drei Minuten in ihren Armen zufrieden gestorben wäre, dann würde er annehmen, dass eine sehr lange Zeit vergangen ist. Ein ungutes Gefühl stellt sich.

Sie scheint beinahe glücklich über seiner Kritik und er ist verwirrt.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit geht auf die verdatterte Jägerin zurück und er streckt höflich die Hand aus, „Wesley Wyndham-Pryce. Ich wurde auf Wunsch des Rates hierher geschickt, Buffy, in Anbetracht einer neuen Bedrohung, die sich hier zusammenbraut.“

Nicht wirklich eine Lüge und er wird ganz sicher nicht seinen peinlichen Auftritt vor Giles wiederholen und sich in fremde Angelegenheit mischen. Sie ignoriert seine Hand, wie er es in Erinnerung hat, so zuckt er die Schulter. Buffy hat momentan keine Priorität auf seiner Liste. Sie braucht keinen neuen Wächter und er braucht stattdessen Antworten.

„Entschuldige uns bitte, Buffy, wir sehen dich sicher später.“

Damit nimmt er Illyrias Arm, Buffy starrt ihn mit offenem Mund an und er widersteht der Versuchung einen Kommentar abzugeben. Stattdessen greift er die Göttin fester. Sein gesamtes Verhalten signalisiert, dass sie einige Erklärungen zu geben hat, während er sie Richtung Bücherei zieht und dabei seine Krawatte lockert, bevor er ihr zum Opfer fällt. Verdammt, der Anzug war vielleicht angemessen für eine Beförderung in London, aber ganz sicher nicht für das sonnige Kalifornien.

Baut sich vor ihr auf, nachdem er sich mit einem Rundblick davon überzeugt hat, dass die Bibliothek leer ist und sie lächelt, „Was zur Hölle hast du angestellt?“

Lächelt noch breiter und nimmt ihm seine Brille ab, die ihn älter wirken lassen sollte zu diesem Zeitpunkt und begutachtet sein Gesicht mit einem neugierigen Blick. „Du siehst sehr gut aus für einen Menschen, Wesley. Ich habe vergessen, dass bei euch zerbrechlichen Kreaturen ein paar Jahre einen dramatischen Unterschied im Aussehen machen.“

Einige Jahre und paar Apokalypsen und das Verlieren von allen Frauen, die ihm jemals wichtig waren. Sicher, all das hat Spuren in seinem Gesicht hinterlassen, das sind keine Neuigkeit für ihn, doch offenbar für sie. Sie ist so unverändert. Wenn man Millionen Jahre gelebt hat, ist es wohl schwer sich an Veränderungen anzupassen. Die neuen Realitäten zu akzeptieren. Die Neugier zu erhalten und zu befriedigen.

Ihre Finger streifen über seine Stirn, in die sich noch keine Sorgenfalten eingraviert haben und dann über seine Mundwinkel. Es ist ihre Berührung. Das Erkundschaften von neuem Terrain, bevor es erobert wird. Nicht Freds. Sogar ohne die fehlende Körperwärme könnte er die Unterschiede mit geschlossenen Augen erkennen.

Sie erinnern ihn fast an Lilah, zielstrebig. Ein Raubtier auf der Suche nach einem Partner für eine Nacht, bevor die Langeweile sich einstellen kann und es wurden so viel mehr. Er schließt doch die Augen, als die Gefühle zu intensiv werden. Verdammt. Er wollte sie retten, so inständig. Der Grund, warum er sich letztendlich für Wolfram & Hart entschied und er hat sie einfach vergessen.

Nur eine weitere Person, die Angels Gedächtniszauber zum Opfer fiel und ihm selbst.

Schließlich reißt ihn Illyrias Frage aus den Überlegungen, „An wen denkst du? Es ist nicht meine Hülle.“

Er öffnet die Augen, verneint und sie zieht überrascht die Finger zurück, weicht ihrer Frage instinktiv aus, „Ich ziehe noch immer dein wahres Aussehen vor, Illyria.“

Sie nickt und lässt Freds Fassade hinter sich. Die Sonne fängt sich in ihrem blauen Haar und sie ist eine Schönheit, die ihm unter anderen Umständen den Atem rauben würde und nicht das Bedürfnis wecken, sich zu übergeben. Er kann noch immer das Ziehen in seinem Innern fühlen, wann immer er sie betrachtet.

Freds Tod war nicht ihr Verschulden und trotzdem, es brennt in ihm.

Deshalb kurz angebundener als gewollt, „Warum bin ich hier und nicht tot?“

Illyrias Gesicht zeigt, dass sie den Themenwechsel billigt und die Frage erwartet hat. „Mir war – " Sie sucht nach dem Wort, das ihre Gefühle einfängt. Legt den Kopf schief und die Geste ist ebenso vertraut, ebenso ihr Eigentum, wie so viele Charakterzüge, die durchschimmern. Sie so leicht von Fred unterscheiden und einzigartig machen, letzten Endes wählt sie, „langweilig.“

Er hebt die Augenbrauen, weil das sein Hiersein nicht erklärt. „Keiner hat die Apokalypse überlebt und ich war es leid allein von Würmern und Getier gejagt zu werden, die keine Herausforderung an mich stellten.“ Arrogante Ungeduld manifestiert sich in ihr, „Die Erde war verwüstet und die Dämonen, die sie regierten unwürdig einer Schlacht. Da erinnerte ich mich an deine letzte Bitte und du warst immer unterhaltsam. Zumindest unterhaltsamer als das.“

„Schön, dass du dies so empfunden hast, aber du hast mir meinen letzten Wunsch bereits gewährt.“

„Nein, ich meine deinen wahren Wunsch. Einen Neuanfang und der Zeitpunkt war deine Wahl. Deine Entscheidung. Ich mag es hier.“ Ihre Hand spielt fasziniert mit den Sonnenstrahlen, als ob es ebenfalls Jahre her wäre, seit sie diese das letzte Mal gesehen hat. Ihre Haut bricht das Licht in einer unnatürlichen Weise und er ist in ihrem Bann.

„Niemand hat überlebt?“ Er sollte fassungsloser sein, vielleicht wäre er das, wenn sie nicht alles so elementar auf Anfang gesetzt hätte. So viele kosmische Naturgesetze gebrochen, trotzdem hier und vielleicht war es der vor kurzem genossenem Ausblick auf den Himmel oder das Gefühl von Endgültigkeit, das sich zögernd einstellt. So viele Menschen, die er retten kann und trotzdem hat er sein Leben und dessen Inhalt komplett verloren. Er löst den ersten Knopf, weil er das Gefühl hat, dass sein Hemd ihn erdrosselt.

Das flaue Gefühl im Magen verstärkt sich, irgendwie hat er erwartet, dass die Menschen des Teams in dieser Nacht fallen würden und dass Lorne ebenfalls genug von der ewigen Schlacht hatte, war offensichtlich, dennoch, „Nicht Spike, noch nicht einmal Angel?“

Sie verneint kopfschüttelnd, „Sie fielen alle in der ersten Nacht. Die Armee der Jägerinnen folgten und so war auch der Rest der Menschheit verdammt.“

So sachlich und er versucht sich eine Erde vorzustellen, in der Dämonen, die Macht haben und scheitert. „Warum haben die Mächte nicht eingegriffen?“

Ihre Hand fällt an ihre Seite, ihr plötzlicher Fokus ist beklemmend, der zweite Knopf folgt dem ersten, „Warum sollten sie? Ein Ergebnis war nie das Ziel, nur der Krieg und Angel hat diesen entfacht, die Auserwählten folgten ihm, so ist die Prophezeiung eingetreten, wie es bestimmt war.“

„Das ist verrückt.“

„Verrückt wäre es für die Mächte sich darum zu kümmern, denn das Leben ist immer ein Kampf.“ Er kann nicht die Wahrheit dieser Aussage widerlegen und so schweigt er. Versucht die nervöse Energie zu bündeln, die in ihm aufflammt und die ihn offen für ihr Arrangement und ihre Gründe machen.

Sie fährt eindringlich fort, „Du hast mir gesagt, dass es Dinge in dieser Existenz gibt, die es wert sind für sie zu kämpfen. Das Liebe dazugehört und ich habe nichts nach deinem Tod gefunden, das meiner Aufmerksamkeit wert wäre, weshalb ich nach dir suchte. Du und dein Gefolge waren eine interessante Zerstreuung. Freds Erinnerungen ließen mich nicht los. Über die Welt, wie sie sein sollte und der einzige Weg diese zu erhalten lag in der Vergangenheit. Freds Gedächtnis gab mir den Schlüssel hierher und nun liegt es an dir.“

Höhnisch, „Gott sei Dank kein Druck für einen Teamspieler.“

„An uns?“, setzt sie fragend nach.

„Gut zu wissen, dass nicht das Schicksal der gesamte Welt allein auf meinen Schultern lastet. Ich dachte, es wäre sogar für dich unmöglich, die Grenzen der Zeit zu überqueren. Sie außerhalb der Ordnung wieder zusammenzufügen.“

„Alles ist eine Verkettung von Umständen. Meine Rückkehr ebenso wie die Apokalypse, die sie hervorgebracht hat. Ich hatte Zeit einen Weg zu finden.“

„Ja, aber warum Sunnydale? Das ist zu früh.“

„Es war dein letzter Wunsch und möglich für mich. Fred ist in Pylea. Einer anderen Dimension und ich konnte mich hier materialisieren, ohne dass sie in ihre Atome zerspringt. Ich dachte, das wäre in deinem Sinne, Wesley. Du kannst Fred retten, bevor sie verrückt wird. Bevor sie mir begegnet und du kannst all deine Fehler ausmerzen, ohne dass es Konsequenzen für meine Existenz hat.“

„Aber die Fehler machten uns zu den Menschen, die wir waren. Sie brachten die Konsequenzen hervor, die uns reifen und stärker werden ließen.“ Ihm gefällt nicht, dass er von seinem Leben schon in der Vergangenheit redet. Dass er ihrer Logik nicht wirklich widersprechen kann und beginnt sich mit ihr zu arrangieren. Denn er hat selber zu viel Zeit in seinem Apartment verbracht und Zeitreisen recherchiert, keine sichere Lösung gefunden, die es ihm erlaubt hätte, seine Missgeschicke zielgenau auszulöschen. Connors Entführung und er wusste damals nur die halbe Gründe, die einen Sprung in der Zeit erstrebenswert machten.

„Nein, eure Fehler machen euch nur menschlich, aber nicht zu dem was ihr seid. Du kannst hier glücklich werden. Du kannst die Seelen glücklich machen, die dir nahe stehen und -“

Er seufzt frustriert, „Diese Leute kennen mich hier aber nicht, Illyria, du hast unsere gemeinsame Geschichte vernichtet.“

„Nein, ich habe nur die frühere Version von dir mit dir selbst ersetzt. Das bedeutet nicht, dass die anderen dich anders behandeln werden.“

„Du hast absolut keine Ahnung, was für ein Schwachkopf ich war. Ich hatte keinerlei Erfahrung, so ziemlich alles komplett falsch gemacht, was man falsch machen kann. Ich war überfordert und trotzdem der Meinung, dass ich alles besser wusste. Ich dachte Sunnydale wäre meine Zukunft und nicht nur ein kurzes Zwischenspiel in meinem Leben. Zur Hölle, mein erstes Zusammentreffen mit Buffy war damals ein Fiasko und ich will gar nicht an das mit Angel und dem Rest denken. Ich kann das nicht wiederholen, selbst wenn ich wollte.“

„Niemand verlangt das von dir.“

Er durchdenkt seine Optionen, bis ein Räuspern hinter ihm, ihn herumfahren lässt und er Giles gegenübersteht, „Verdammt.“

„So interessant diese Unterhaltung auch ist, erscheint Lauschen doch unangebracht.“

Was ihn nicht davon abgehalten hat, eben dies für die letzten Minuten hinter dem Tresen zu tun. Säuerlich, „Ebenso wie Förmlichkeiten, Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, Sie haben mich erwartet. Ich wurde vom Rat hierher geschickt.“

Diesmal wird seine Hand nicht ignoriert und Giles schüttelt sie zögerlich, „Aber das ist nicht die ganze Geschichte.“

„Das Problem ist, dass dies alles hier Geschichte sein sollte. Zumindest für mich, was mich in eine gewisse Zwickmühle bringt.“

„Aha, natürlich und Ihre Begleiterin ist?“ Giles ist ungewöhnliche Ereignisse auf der Tagesordnung gewöhnt und Zeitreisen sind nicht neu. Theorien und vermeintliche Aufzeichnungen im Fundus der Wächter.

Wesley dreht sich ihr zu, galant, „Illyria, Gottkönig des Primordium.“

Diese gibt ihm ein zufriedenes Nicken bei einem ihrer vollständigen Namen und er konzentriert sich wieder auf einen nun verwirrten Giles.

„Gottkönig?“

Der ältere Wächter scheint Schwierigkeiten mit dem Wort oder der Unterhaltung zu haben und Wes grinst amüsiert. Dieses Gespräch ist in jedem Fall jetzt schon glücklicher im Verlauf, als das damalige.

„Wir lassen den Titel für gewöhnlich unter den Tisch fallen, er ist so unmodern. Stimmen Sie mir zu?“ Er bekommt eine schwache Zustimmung und sieht wie in Giles das Wächterwissen abgespult wird, das er mit den Namen Illyria, Primordium und Gottkönig in Verbindung bringt. Wesley sollte das nicht genießen, aber er tut es. All die Möglichkeiten, die vor ihm liegen und er fühlt sich das erste Mal in Jahren gut. Rein gewaschen von all seinen Sünden und Fehltritten. „Illyria, das ist Giles, Buffys Wächter und vorübergehend der von Faith.“

„Vorübergehend?“ Alles ist irgendwie außerhalb der Zeitlinie, so wie er sie in Erinnerung hat. Wes dreht sich zu Faith, die unerwartet in der Bücherei steht.

Jesus, sie ist nicht viel mehr als ein Kind. „Hallo Faith.“

„Die andere Jägerin. Ich mag sie.“ Wes ist sich sicher, dass Fred dieses Gefühl nicht geteilt hat. Illyria zieht einen Kreis um Faith und kommt vor ihr zum Stehen. „Du bist eine interessante Kriegerin.“

„Und du eindeutig in meinen persönlichen Bereich, Freak.“ Faith versucht Illyria zurückzustoßen und nach einem Blick in sein Gesicht, schlägt diese zurück. Faith kracht in die Wand neben der Drehtür, bleibt kurz betäubt liegen und Wes gibt Illyria Anweisung sanft zu sein, was einen animalischen Kampfschrei von Faith zur Folge hat. Und einen Frontalangriff, den der Gottkönig spielerisch abwehrt und Gefallen an dem Training bekommt.

Giles halbgedachter Widerspruch verneint er, während Wes sein Jackett und die Weste ablegt, „Sie wird Faith nicht verletzen und mich interessiert, wie weit sie in ihrem Kampfstil ist.“

Damit stellt er sich hinter die Büchertheke und beobachtet.

Die beiden sind anmutig. Illyria hält sich wie erwartet zurück und der Frust in Faith wächst mit jeder verstreichenden Minute. Sie kann keine Treffer landen, die schmerzen und Wes weiß, dass sie solange kämpfen wird, bis sie zusammenbricht. Zählt darauf. Sie sollte außer Atem sein, wenn er ihr sein Angebot unterbreitet, anders wird sie ihm nicht zuhören. Faiths Stil ist unverwechselbar. Sie will töten und Wes hätte bei jedem anderen Sparring-Partner Bedenken.

Aber er sieht auch die Unterschiede zu ihren späteren Kämpfen.

Manche Bewegungsabläufe sind nicht fließend und er ruft Anweisungen dazwischen, die sie erst ignoriert und dann nachdem sie ein paar weitere harte Schläge weggesteckt hat, doch umsetzt. Was sie nicht vor neuen Attacken bewahrt, aber zumindest deren Einschlag mildert. Denn Kampf um weitere Minuten verlängert, bis sie schließlich doch liegen bleibt nachdem Illyria sie erneut quer durch den unteren Teil der Bücherei geworfen hat und die blauen Augen ihm einen fragenden Blick zuwerfen.

Er nickt und sie geht hinüber und reicht Faith eine Hand, um ihr beim Aufstehen zu helfen, „Du bist sehr gut für eine so junge Jägerin, Faith.“

„Yeah? Ich fühle mich aber nicht so. Shit, ich glaube, du hast mir einige Rippen gebrochen.“

Sachlich, „Nein, ich war vorsichtig.“

Was ein gequältes Lachen hervorbringt. Faith setzt sich, nachdem sie humpelnd mit Illyrias Unterstützung den Raum durchquert hat, auf die Treppen zu den Bücherregalen.

„Deine Technik ist nicht perfekt, dafür dein Kampfgeist.“ Es ist ein schwaches Lob in Angesicht des gerade gesehen monumentalen Kampfes. Wesley setzt sich auf die Stufe neben sie, während Giles hinter ihm wieder die umgeworfenen Stühle und Tische aufstellt und verstreute Bücher einsammelt.

„Und wer bist du?“

„Dein Wächter, Faith.“ Er gibt ihr die Wasserflasche, „Wes.“

„Einfach Wes? Solltet ihr Engländer nicht zumindest ein paar Familiennamen und Titel vorweisen?“

„Ich denke nicht, dass du an denen interessiert bist, aber vielleicht an meinem Angebot.“

„Habe ich eine Wahl?“

„Ja.“ Und er blickt sie lange an. Das Blut an ihrer Lippe beginnt zu gerinnen und die schweißbedeckte Miene ist skeptisch, wird unter seinem intensiven Blick unsicher und er kann all die Stellen fühlen, an denen sie ihn verletzt hat. All die Stellen erahnen, an denen er ein weiteres Stück Vertrauen weg gebrochen hat und es ist nicht angenehm und nicht einfach, aber notwendig, dass sie diesmal die Entscheidung trifft.

Schließlich, „Also lass hören.“

Wesley ist sich nicht sicher, ob sie schon mit ihrem Widersacher hier zusammenarbeitet, aber wenn er die Ereignisse richtig eingeordnet hat, dann war der Unfall mit der Pfählung eines Menschen, der endgültige Auslöser für Faiths Fall in Sunnydale und das war noch nicht eingetreten. Sie hatte noch kein menschliches Blut an ihren Händen. Koma und Gefängnis waren noch nicht Teil ihres Schicksals. Versagen nicht Teil seines.

Vorsichtig abwägend, „Ich würde mit dir gerne nach LA gehen, wenn der Aufstieg des Bürgermeisters abgewandt ist.“

„LA?“, Faith klingt ungläubig.

Er zuckt die Schultern, „Oder was immer dir vorschwebt.“

„Sollte eine Jägerin nicht den Höllenschlund bewachen?“

„Eine Jägerin kann es und Buffy scheint ausreichend dafür geeignet.“ Die frustrierte Falte zwischen ihren Augenbrauen gefällt ihm nicht und so fährt er beschwichtigend fort, „Sie könnte uns jederzeit anrufen, wenn ein größeres Problem auftauchen sollte. Aber es ist nicht die einzige Aufgabe, der eine Jägerin nachgehen kann. Du könntest in LA deiner eigenen nachgehen. Es gibt dort ausreichend Dämonen, um dich beschäftigt zu halten und es wäre deine Stadt.“

„Das klingt gut“, Wes erkennt Sehnsucht in ihrem Ton und vielleicht auch etwas Hoffnung.

„Tut es das?“ Er lächelt und steht auf, „Also überleg dir, wohin wir fahren sollen und ich folge, wenn der Bürgermeister aus der Welt geschaffen ist. Außerdem würde ich dir gerne auf Kosten des Rates ein besseres Motel geben, wenn du erlaubst.“

Sie kichert und er hat Faith noch nie kichern hören, ist beinahe geschockt über das Geräusch, „Ich erlaube es. Die Kakerlakenbrutstätte ist überfällig für den Abriss.“

„Also pack deinen Kram zusammen, ich hole dich heute Nachmittag ab.“

Ein verabschiedendes Nicken in seine Richtung und Illyrias und damit ist Faith mit schon weniger hinkendem Gang aus der Bücherei. Illyria tritt neben ihn, „Eine eigene Mission? War das alles was sie gebraucht hat?“

Wes nickt gedankenverloren, „Es war das, was wir alle gebraucht haben, um über uns hinauszuwachsen und zu überleben. Dein Haustier ist momentan in Brasilien auf Sinnsuche und wird auf einem anderen Pfad bleiben für die nächsten Jahre. Also würdest du gerne Angel ohne sein Königreich erleben?“

Ein freches Grinsen oder zumindest eines, das so nahe an eines herankommt, wie es für Illyria möglich ist. „Sicher, eine Audienz bei einem König, ohne Macht ist immer unterhaltsam.“

Wes ist sich sicher, dass das Vergnügen einseitig bleiben wird, aber es wird Zeit Fred aus Pylea und vor ihm selbst zu retten. Wahrscheinlich wird sie sofort weiter nach LA und aus seinem Leben verschwinden und er ist erleichtert. Ein Versagen weniger auf seiner Liste. Es wird Zeit, dass er beginnt sein Leben zu leben mit einem blauen Schatten und hoffentlich weniger Blessuren unterwegs.


End file.
